


Lunar Eyes

by post_terrestrial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_terrestrial/pseuds/post_terrestrial
Summary: A Harry Potter Fan-fictionWhen a troubled girl shows up in the forbidden forest, Hogwarts has a new mystery to uncover. With no memory of her past, this new witch must survive the havoc that Harry Potter brings to Hogwarts.  Plus, her unnatural gift for potions allows her to grow close to the cold professor.Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters





	1. Waking Up

The sensations hit her like a ton of bricks. Wind rustled the trees, crickets chirped, twigs snapped. The moonlight illuminated many details all around her; she recognized none of it. The grass she laid upon seared her skin despite the cool breeze that pricked her back. Another breeze blew drawing attention to the fact that she was completely naked. It was too much, everything was too much. 

It felt as if this was the first time she was experiencing her senses. They buzzed, bumped, and bounced in her head; soon every sound and sight melded together. She could no longer make sense of the world around her, but one sound was clear in the chaos, the sound of blood pumping. Somehow she knew exactly how far away the sound was, 30 meters. It was coming closer.

20 meters.

10 meters.

It stood still before moving again, this time quicker.

8 meters.

7 meters.

6 meters.

5 meters.

4 meters.

3 meters.

At 2 meters it came to a halt. The girl tried to reach out to the sound’s source, but it was a futile attempt as she was severely disoriented. This seemed to provoke the thing to come towards her. The sound of blood grew louder, yet it never blended with the chaotic orchestra in her mind. The thing seemed to grow anxious, it's heartbeat increased slightly. Suddenly she felt the cold touch of a hand on her back; the cacophony ceased, sound of blood reduced to a small thrumming, and the blinding light faded allowing her to see. 

Her eyes met black ones, immediately capturing her in their void. They bore into her causing her to curl up. The man she was staring at murmured something she couldn't quite catch. He seem puzzled and slightly intrigued. In an instant his face grew stone cold and he looked around the clearing before coming to stare at her again. He was pale with extreme black hair and eyes. His slightly hooked nose made his glare sharper (if that was even possible). Her heart began to race. She felt warmth as something black was laid on top of her. The man’s cloak carried the scent of aging books and something else she couldn't place.

She gathered the courage and spoke, “T-Thank you.” Her voice was weak and she felt very faint. The man squatting in front of her was taken aback. Silence fell over them as he debated which one of the questions buzzing in his head was more pressing.

“Can you stand?” His voice was deep, slightly nasally. At his request she tried to push herself up, and with a thump she was back on the ground. Embarrassment shot through her; she refused to look back at the man dressed in all black. Without a word, he scooped her into his arm, making sure the cloak was wrapped tightly around her. A wave of dizziness hit her due to the change in elevation. The man briskly made his way through the forest. As they passed the tree line, she gazed at the enormous castle in front of them before she closed her eyes. The man holding her mumbled a few curses before picking up speed. 

Soon she heard a door swing open and the clacking of dress shoes on stone. She could hear multiple heartbeats concentrated in one room like her own personal percussion band. Another door swung open and the sound of multiple people talking was silenced as he carried her through the room. Chairs squeaked causing the young girl to open her eyes. The room she was in held four long tables parallel to the wall where multiple children sat staring. At the front of the room was a long table perpendicular to the rest with chairs on one side. Adults stood looking alarmed at the sight of her. An wise looking man with a long white hair and beard got up from his ornate chair in the middle of the table. A kind looking lady in a red dress followed him as rushed to the ragged girl.

“Follow me to my office quickly,” the lady in red took charge walking past them and back out into the hall. The man in black promptly turned around.

The old man dressed in light blue robes addressed the crowd of whispering children. “Go back to your dinner and pay no mind to us.” He then trailed after the trio. The group went up a flight of stairs. Despite her queasiness, the young girl marveled at all the portraits hanging on the walls. She swore she saw them move, but it could’ve been due to the fact that the world was spinning.

“Severus, what's the meaning of all this?” the blue robed man asked.

The man in black sighed, “I found her lying in the forbidden forest. She couldn't stand on her own.”

There was a kind glint in the old man's eye when he looked at the girl lying in Severus’ arms. “Hello my dear. Do you know where you are?”

“No,” she croaked out. 

“Do you know what happened to you?”

“No,” The adults all shared a concerned glace. The lady in the red dress looked back at her with pity. 

“This is Madam Pomfrey, she’s our matron. She will be taking care of you.”

The group entered a room on the second floor which held beds separated by cloth curtains. As soon as she was laid down, the lady in red brought a cloth to the girls face. When she removed it, the cloth was a dark red. The young girl brought a hand to her face. There were streams of semi-dried blood coming from her forehead. Madam Pomfrey placed the cloth in a bowl of water then turned around. Using her free hand, she attempted to shoo the men out.

“I'll update you on her condition Dumbledore, but you two need to leave.” The old man gave one last smile to the girl before he walked away.

Severus began to protest, “My cloak-”

“It shall be returned to you later. Now out!” With that, Madam Pomfrey shoved Severus then closed the cloth curtain in his face. The sound of footsteps and a sigh of defeat let the girls know they had left.

“Now that the boys are gone, let me grab you a change of clothes.” Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand towards a corner of the room. “Accio Clothes!” A grey sweater and grey jogging pants floated onto the bed.

“I don’t believe you mentioned your name.” The girl’s eyebrows furrowed. There was a tense moment of silence before she spoke.

“Dawn…. Bell. Dawn Bell.”

Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief. “Well Miss Bell, welcome to Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry.”


	2. Introductions

Dawn had recovered quickly according to Madam Pomfrey. Her head injury and the numerous cuts she had were the cause of all the blood Dawn was covered with when she arrived. Apparently, it was a horrid sight to see. Dawn now stood in front of a mirror. Bright yellow eyes glared back at her. Her dark brown hair made her eyes seem unnatural, and she knew why people stared at her during her stay in the infirmary. Why they seemed afraid of her. Before her dark thoughts could get to her, Dawn smoothed her white button-up shirt and black skirt. She was about to go to Dumbledore's office for her sorting ceremony. The door to the healing ward opened, and a strawberry blonde girl wearing black robe lined with yellow walked in.

“Miss Dawn?” the girl asked, walking up to her when Dawn nodded. “I’m Jasmine. I'll be your guide to Dumbledore's office and the Hogwarts castle. Shall we depart?” Dawn followed Jasmine. She felt strangely at ease around her; she guessed that’s why she was a Hufflepuff (Jasmine explained each house to Dawn while telling random facts about the castle). Soon they approached a giant eagle gargoyle.

Jasmine smiled at the look of confusion on Dawn’s face. “Don’t worry. We aren’t lost.” Jasmine whispered a password then the eagle shuddered. It twisted to reveal a spiraling staircase. Dawn gasped, watching with wide-eyed wonder. They both walked up the staircase into a huge circular room. Numerous silver objects, books, and portraits decorated the room. A majestic, red and gold bird squawked at the newcomers from it’s perch. Dawn smiled at the phoenix causing someone in the room to chuckle.

Dumbledore sat in a chair behind his desk, smiling. “His name is Fawkes. Now come and sit on the stool dear.” The stool in question stood inside the semi circle of adults. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape (Dawn was grateful for Jasmine’s Hogwarts history lesson, or she would’ve been clueless) stared at Dawn as she took her seat. The man who carried her the day she arrived still held his stony exterior; the others were as warm as the sun compared to him. McGonagall held some sort of hat that was creased in a way that resembled a face.

“Miss Dawn Bell, welcome to Hogwarts. Since you can see the school and you managed to get into the school grounds, you clearly possess magic. We were unable to find any records of you in at the Ministry of Magic; nevertheless, we have decided to enroll you in Hogwarts.” Snape lightly coughed, it was obvious that he wasn’t on board with this. “You are here for your sorting ceremony. There are four houses at Hogwarts, and I’m sure that Jasmine explained them to you. Your house will be your family. Your choices will determine if you lose or gain house points.

“Normally the sorting hat sings a song, but I think it’s best that we skip that.” Dumbledore chuckled as he motioned for McGonagall to place the hat on Dawn. As soon as the hat touched her head, it came to life. A voice in her head was arguing with itself. The conversation was too all over the place for Dawn to understand all of it, but she caught bits and pieces.

Extremely loyal, witty, creative, cunning. Yet there is an enormous amount of ambition.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat bellowed causing Dawn to jump. The adults, excluding Snape, chuckled at her reaction while turning to look at the disgruntled professor. Dawn smiled at him which deepened his frown. Dumbledore congratulated her before dismissing everyone in the room. The professors left to their offices; Jasmine had informed her that the school day was over thus classes wouldn’t be canceled in case of a hatstall. Snape was waiting at the bottom of the staircase, and he took off as soon as he noticed Dawn and Jasmine next to him. The two girls leisurely followed him to the entrance hall while making small talk. Jasmine bid her farewell and goodnight as she opened a door and walked down a staircase.

“Hurry. Up.” Snape snapped, holding open a door on the right side of the entrance hall. Dawn quickened her pace, muttering apologies as she slid into the narrow staircase behind him. As they descended, it became colder and colder. Dawn shivered, her white shirt and black skirt did nothing to protect her from the cold. She jealousy eyed the man in front of her. His cloak seemed to radiate warmth and he was wearing multiple layers. Snape looked back to see her staring at him; he swore her shivering was rattling the whole dungeon.

“Never again.” Dawn blinked at him before she realized what he was referring to. She laughed as she recalled his childlike whining when he left the healing ward. Snape seemed surprised, but he quickly faced forward.

“Never says never professor.” Dawn smiled. She could understand why people would be afraid of him. He was bossy and grumpy, yet Dawn sensed the was more to him. Snape muttered something along the lines of all children being brats before he suddenly stopped causing Dawn to bump into him. If looks could kill, she would be dead on the spot.

“Watch where you are going. I hope you paid attention because I will not lead you here again.” Snape spat, “This is the entry to the Slytherin common room. You need a password to get in. The curfew is at ten o'clock; do not break that rule.” Snape spoke the password, and door appeared. Without another word, Snape turned and left. Dawn entered the common room. There was a fireplace on the wall to the left of her. Above the mantle was a carved stone serpent that was illuminated by the green lights around the area. Tall, green tinted windows showcased the lake from below the surface. Dawn watched in wonder as a giant squid swam by it. Slytherins sat in the numerous leather sofas and chairs around the room.

“Um, hello.” Dawn turned to face the timid voice. A girl with bright, icy blue hair waved her over to the hallway she was standing in. Her robe was lined with green which was the same color as the bow in her hair. A knapsack hung off one shoulder. “I’m Holly. You’ve already met my sister.”

“Jasmine?” Dawn was surprised. She didn’t get how the shy girl was related to the bouncy hufflepuff at first, but she soon saw the resemblance.

“Yeah. She told me about you; she was really excited to escort you after you showed up in the great hall.” Holly grimaced when she noticed Dawn look at the floor. “Sorry. I’m supposed to take you to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies.” Holly held out wood pass with the words Diagon Alley carved into it. “We should go now before it gets late.”

Dawn eyed the pass. “What is that?”

“Oh! It’s a portkey. It will teleport us there.” Holly chuckled at the lost expression on Dawn’s face. “Just grab it.” Dawn did as she was told. Instantly it felt like someone had hooked her through her stomach and was dragging her in a circle. When the sensation stopped, Dawn and Holly stood in an alley. The main street was bustling with people. Holly linked arms with Dawn, and dragged her into the street. She talked about the shops as they passed them. They approached a marble building that towered over the rest. Gringotts Bank was carved into the building above the leaning columns that supported the entrance.

“First we need to get money. You have an account right?” Holly smiled when Dawn shook her head. “It’s alright. Hogwarts has a fund for that. I’m sure they already opened an account for you and gave you some money.” Inside the bronze doors, were a set of silver doors. A message (a warning to thieves) was carved into the doors which were guarded by two very small people. Dawn turned to Holly and tilted her head.

Holly smiled, “Goblins. They are very skilled with money and finances, so they run the bank.” The next room was a very long hall with counters on both sides. Goblins sat at these counters focused on their work. At the end of the hall stood a tall counter where a goblin with glasses stamped a book. Holly fell instep behind Dawn despite the fact that she as supposed to lead.

“We need to access Miss Dawn Bell’s account. She should have money in there provided by Hogwarts.” The goblin eyed Holly, clearly about to say something snarky. When his eyes locked with Dawn, he jolted. In a matter of seconds, both of the students were being ushered onto a mine-cart. Dawn felt guilty for scaring the goblins in the bank, but she noted that they seemed a lot friendlier towards the two. Soon the slytherins had gotten Dawn some money, bought her school books, and entered Ollivanders. Apparently this was the reason Holly begged her sister and Dumbledore to take Dawn to Diagon Alley despite Holly being a first year.

Anxiety took hold of Dawn as Holly joyfully approached the main counter. She rung the bell sitting on the desk. Dawn looked in amazement and fear at the multitudes of wand boxes stacked along the walls. An old man with wild, white hair and silvery eyes slid down the hallway behind the counter on a rolling ladder.

“Ah! Holly Carter. Nice to see you again dear, but who is this?” He wasn’t taken aback by Dawn’s piercing yellow eyes as he smiled at her. He was one of the few people who didn’t seem terrified by her unnatural appearance.

“Mr. Ollivander, this is Miss Dawn Bell.”

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Bell. Now let's find you a wand.” Ollivander pulled out many boxes and placed them on his counter. While he searched, he talked with the two girls and explained that the wand chooses the wizard; it was foolish to think it was the other way around. He placed one final box on the counter.

“Hopefully we will find your wand in here, or I’ll have a lot more digging to do.” Dawn chuckled at his comment. She understood why Holly felt so comfortable with him. Dawn felt something urge her to grab the wand box sitting to the left of her. Ollivander carefully removed and handed her the wand. Instantly, she felt a sense of peace. The wand seemed to hum in her palm.

“This is a Hawthorn wood wand. Ten and a three quarter inches. Slightly flexible. Dragon heartstring core.” Holly sat straight up from her position on the stairs. She motioned for Dawn to give it a wave. Dawn lightly flicked her wrist; a steam of sparks spewed from her wand.

“Well, I never… You managed to get chosen on the first try.” Ollivander gave her a huge smile. “I can’t wait to see what you become, my dear.” The girls bid him goodbye then exited the store. Now that Dawn bought her wand, the only thing left was to buy a cauldron. As they neared the shop, a blur of grey jumped into Dawn’s arms.

“STAY AWAY!” A brunette lady yelled, shaking a broom at the grey thing in Dawn’s arms. When she noticed the girls, she quickly composed herself.

“Sorry, that damned cat keeps knocking over my cauldrons trying to sleep in them. I assume you need a pewter cauldron.” She led the two first years to her shop. The cat in Dawn’s arms nuzzled into her; quickly getting comfortable. It was a maine coon that had an almost lion-like mane. It’s light grey coat was marked with darker grey stripes. It started purring by the time the three girls entered the cauldron store.

The owner smiled at her, “Guess he’s taken a liking to you. Please keep him. Poor stray has nothing better to do than ruin my merchandise.” The lady left no room for a refusal as she quickly sold a cauldron to Dawn then sent them out. Holly and Dawn burst out laughing as soon as the door closed behind them.

“I guess she really wanted to get rid of this cat.” Holly spoke in between laughs.

“Yeah,” Dawn stroked the cat in her arms. “I think it’s time to go back.”

Holly pulled out another wooden pass with the words Hogwarts carved into it. “It’s been a crazy day for you. I know I’m a little overwhelmed, so I can’t imagine how you must feel.” Dawn placed all her items in the enchanted knapsack. Holly gave it to Dawn as a gift; her mom placed a spell on it so it could fit anything. Despite Dawn’s protest, Holly insisted that she deserved a gift after what she had been through. They arrived back in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, but Dawn had to brace herself against a wall until the dizziness faded. The cat in her arms also hissed in protest.

Holly left to return the portkeys to Dumbledore, leaving Dawn to find her way back to the Slytherin Common Room. After a few wrong turns, Dawn found the common room. The long walk gave her the chance to name her new pet. She chose to name the tiny lion in her arms Leo. Dawn entered the girl’s dormitories. Each room in the hallway had a plaque next to the door. There were eight girls assigned to a room, and Dawn’s room was the last she came upon in the hallway. She was alone in her room which she was thankful for. Dawn was drained from all the events of today.

She walked into her room to see things lying on her bed. There were three robes: a heavy cloak with silver fastenings, and two normal robes. They were all lined with a deep green which matched the curtains attached to the four posts on her bed. Other items were placed atop the trunk at the foot of her bed: a pointed hat, dragon-hide gloves, a green and silver tie, a grey v-neck jumper, and a green and silver scarf. Each piece of clothing had a tag were Dawn’s name was written in nice script. Dawn broke into a huge grin as Leo made himself comfortable on the bed.


	3. Potions

Dawn was grateful Dumbledore let her have a day to familiarize herself with the castle before she started classes. She explored the castle as she started to read the many books she bought the day before. Her day off was amazing, but it did nothing to prepare her the stares. When she had been exploring, all the students had been in class. Now all the students stared, gawked, and whispered as she passed them to attend her classes. Despite being in the same year and house, Dawn didn't talk to Holly. She always sat in the back of her classes surrounded by her friends. Dawn didn't want to bring all the attention to Holly, so she let her be.

Dawn did her best to ignore everyone; it soon became overwhelming. Dawn knew she had never been good with crowds. She couldn't remember anything before she woke up in the forest, yet the feeling of anxiety felt all to familiar. It was hard to focus in her classes, but she managed to push through (most of her teachers wanted her to study past material anyway). It seemed like she had a spotlight everywhere she went. Dumbledore delivered a schedule to her during breakfast by owl (it was a delight to see all the mail falling perfectly into place). The letter told her what classes she needed go to after her normal classes in order to learn what she had missed. The first after school lesson she had to attend was potions.

She rushed to the dungeons trying not to draw the attention of the students around her. She had enough attention for one day. When she reached the potions classroom, she knocked lightly. It seemed like an eternity before Snape opened the door. Instead of welcoming her in, he turned around and stood in front of the demo table. Dawn quickly closed the door and sat at the table closest to his desk. She plopped her books on her desk with a sigh. Her yellow eyes looked up to see Snape staring at her.

"You may leave if you do not wish to learn." Snape growled.

Immediately, Dawn straightened herself. "I assure you Professor, I want to learn. Today just isn't a good day."

Snape regarded her with curiosity before he spoke. "You will be making the Cure for Boils according to Magical Drafts and Potions. Follow the instructions carefully, then you will make it according to the Book of Potions."

Dawn read the table of contents then flipped to the page for the potion in both books. She skimmed them, got up, and washed her hands in the corner basin. Dawn went into the cupboard; she pulled out snake fangs, horned slugs, porcupine quills, pungous onions, flobberworm mucus, ginger root, shrake spines. Dawn laid them on her desk in the order she would use them. Picking up the snake fangs, she placed six of them into the mortar and ground them down into a fine powder. Dawn plopped four measures of the powder into the cauldron. She looked up at Snape, clueless.

"How do I heat it up?" At the question, Snape looked at her like she was the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Magic. Or the burner in the back."

She blinked owlishly at him. "I don't know the spell for heating things."

Snape sighed, "It's wandless magic. You just will it and it will happen." Dawn replied with a simple 'oh' before she stared intently at the cauldron. The copper gleaned mockingly. Just will it and it will happen. She placed a hand on her cauldron. Dawn thought about it heating up, bubbling and boiling. Her palms felt hot and she opened her eyes to see the cauldron heating up. She counted to 10 before moving her hand away.

"I did it!" Dawn smiled up at Snape to see him look at her in astonishment. It quickly faded when their eyes met. She shook her head, a laugh sprung past her lips. Dawn waved her wand over the potion; she sensed that her wand knew what to do. Then she placed the cauldron on the burner, thankful that she didn't need to stand for 45 mins holding the pot for it to brew. Dawn grabbed another cauldron and got to work on the second recipe. After slicing the pungous onions thinly, she tossed it into the cauldron. She placed her hand on the pot again and thought of a roaring fire. With the addition of the rest of the ingredients (dried nettles, Flobberworm mucus, powdered ginger, pickled shrake spines) combined with some stirring, she placed the stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills in the cauldron and waved her hand over it.

"This one is done. The other will be done brewing in a couple of minutes." Dawn smiled, going into the cupboard to put the ingredients she had back. She notice the thick layer of dust on the shelves; there was a clear circle where the jars needed to go.

Dawn sneezed as she left. "You should really dust that cupboard, professor. I can do it for you if you'd like." Snape looked up from her potion.

"The potion is perf-" The word seemed to get caught in his throat. "Its... decent. And do as you please."

Dawn beamed, full of pride. She picked up a rag and disappeared into the store room. A few minutes later she came back out, she added four horned slugs to the mix and took the cauldron off the burner. Dawn carefully added two porcupine quills and stirred the potion five times. After a wave of her wand, she carried the cauldron to her work table where Snape stood. He glared at blue potion; trying to find any flaw. Without a word he bottled it and set it next to another vial from her first potion. Dawn sighed and began to clean her cauldrons and work station. She felt eyes scrutinize her every move.

"Is there anything else I need to make up?" The questions was met with silence. Dawn stood in front of the door, watching as Snape sat at his desk, she straightened her robes.

"If you no longer need me, I'm going to bed." Dawn huffed, spinning on her heel and walking out of the room. She was ashamed to admit she was upset at her professor. Yes, everyone said he was cold, but he could've given her some feedback. She sighed entering the Slytherin Common Room. Today was not her day.


	4. Halloween

It was Halloween. It had been a week since she started school. Harry Potter soon became the center of attention again as everyone waited to see what trouble he would cause. Dawn became quick friends with Hagrid since she spent a lot of time outside. She loved hearing about all the magical creatures he cared for. Professor Snape continued to be cold hearted, but Dawn had caught up with her potions lessons (at least he was proficient). She no longer had to spend anymore time with him than necessary. Dawn quickly dressed herself, ate breakfast, then went to charms class.

Professor Flitwick’s charms class almost went smoothly. Before the class even started, an unruly haired girl had slammed into Dawn. The collison knocked the yellow-eyed girl down, who stopped herself from comfronting the girl responsible when she heard her sniffling. The only thing that made Dawn smile was the fact that she had been able to cast the levitation charm they were learning perfectly. Though her whole class seemed envious of her, Dawn held her head high as Flitwick praised her. Dawn went to the rest of her thursday classes; thankful that she didn’t have potions on thursdays. 

She quickly went to the Halloween fest, admired the decorations (she would have to compliment Hagrid on the enormous jack o'lanterns), quickly ate, then walked out of the feast. She had a test in Potions the next day. Snape seemed to take advantage of her lack of knowledge to embarrass her in front of the class, and Dawn was tired of it. She was amazing at following directions then brewing a perfect potion, but she didn’t know anything before opening her potion books. Dawn sighed as her shoes clacked against the stone. During her exploration, Dawn had stumbled onto the third floor (which she later found out was restricted) and into the trophy room. It was quiet, so she liked to go there to study when it was too late to study outside. 

Dawn opened the door to the trophy room, checked to see if anyone was there, then sat by the medals in a glass case. She opened up her books and began taking notes. She was barely done with the third page when she heard commotion coming from the floor below her. Something trudged loudly below her; it’s heartbeat thumped like a bass drum. Dawn never heard anything like it. She picked up her books, walked out of the room, and bumped into a tall figure. The figure growled as it braced itself against the wall. Dawn’s yellow eyes met coal black ones. Snape.

She instantly bowed her head, “Sorry Professor.” She noticed one of his pant legs was torn.

“What are you doing here?” Snape hissed, pushing himself up off the wall. He grunted as he placed weight on his right leg.

“Professor, your leg.” When she kneeled down to inspect it, Snape flicked his cloak in front of him.

“Mind your own business. What are you doing here? This area is restricted.” Dawn stood back up; she held out her books.

“I come up here to study. You assigned a test tomorrow since so many people ruined the last potion.” Snape opened his mouth to berate her, but a loud yell sounded through the castle. It was followed by several more. Dawn’s head shot to the noise as she jumped. 

“That came from the girl’s bathroom.” Dawn whispered as she stared blankly down the corridor. The potions master began limping towards the stairs. Dawn quickly snapped out of her trance then wrapped her arm around his midsection.

“Get off me.” Snape tried to recoil, but winced as he moved.

Dawn huffed, “You’re injured, and you shouldn’t walk on it. From what I saw, it looks like you got mauled by a bear.” She kept her arm around him firmly in place. He grudgingly placed his arm over her shoulder even though she was shorter than him.

“More like a three headed hell spawn.” Snape muttered under his breath. Dawn tilted her head at his comment. What was he talking about? She decided to think about it later. Snape was extremely tense as they walked; soon he seemed to relax (well as much as he could with his injury). As they reached the bottom of the steps, Dawn was suddenly pushed behind Snape. Her protest was caught in her throat when she heard McGonagall. She also noticed Quirrell was next to the transfiguration professor.

“Snape.” Her greeting was cold. “The trolls screams came from over here.” Dawn listened as her heels clacked down the hall. How did a troll get into Hogwarts?

“Go to your dorm. The students are eating there.”

“But you’re leg-”

“Go.” Her head of house snapped. Snape swiftly followed McGonagall leaving Dawn to go back to her common room. She quietly entered the common room, grabbed food, and crashed onto her bed. Leo purred as she pet him. Dawn ate as she read; she finally finished her notes. Leo sat on her book as his signal for her to sleep. Her dreams revolved around a troll, a mangled leg, and a three headed demon.

 

The air buzzed with excitement. Tomorrow was the first quidditch match of the year: Slytherin vs Gryffindor. The famous Harry Potter was rumored to be the new Gryffindor seeker. Dawn woke up early in order to study (Leo made sure to loudly protest the early wake up call). Her stomach held thousands of butterflies at the thought of walking into potions after what transpired last night. In the moment, she followed her gut; thinking back on it, she face palmed. Why did she have to be so daring in front of Snape? He was cold and cruel, yet Dawn felt there was more to him. Curse her idiotic intuition.

The crisp air that November brought awakened Dawn’s senses. While looking for a place to sit, she spotted Hagrid. The gigantic man was bundled up in clothes that radiated warmth; he held a bundle of broomsticks in his hands. Dawn thought back to Snape’s comment. The bites on his leg seemed to be of animal origin; who better to tell her about magical creatures then Hagrid. Dawn walked as fast as her legs could go. She caught up to Hagrid on the quidditch field.

“Hello Hagrid.”

“Ah, Dawn. How are yeh?” Hagrid smiled at her while laying out the broomsticks on the frost. A warm, homey feeling enveloped Dawn.

“I’m nervous, but I have a question.” Hagrid raised an eyebrow. “Do you know of any three headed creatures?”

Hagrid dropped the rest of the frozen broomsticks he held. “What?”

“I… uh.. heard about it somewhere and was wondering how one would go about healing any injuries it could cause… like bites?”

Hagrid glared at her. “Dawn, what did yeh do?” He began scanning her for injuries.

“I’m fine Hagrid. I’m just… curious.”

“Yeh found out abou’ Fluffy?”

“Fluffy?”

“He’s a cerberus; bought him from a Greek lad.” Hagrid sighed; he began to defrost the broomsticks.

Dawn shifted nervously, “And their bites?”

“Yeh didn’t get bit?” Dawn shook her head. “The bit would have ter heal without magic. Promise yeh won’t be gettin’ in trouble.”

“I promise Hagrid. Thank you.” She bid Hagrid goodbye, and hurried back to her dorm. Madam Pomfrey gave her some anti-infection ointment when she was covered in scratches. Dawn grabbed it then sprinted to the potions room. She entered the classroom, hoping to see her professor. Instead she was greeted with an empty room. Dawn sighed, taking her seat on her chair in the corner of the room.

Soon the classroom filled up. Snape walked in at the last minute; he quickly strode to the demonstration table at the front of the class. The test was handed out, and everyone quickly got to work. Instead of prowling around the classroom, he stood and glared at everyone from his spot next to the demo table. Hermione (the girl who bumped into her after charms) was the first to finish; she handed her test to Snape. Dawn completed her test with ease. Once class ended, Dawn waited for everyone to file out before she approached Snape. He sneered at her as she came close.

Dawn gave him a small smile. “Your leg won’t be able to heal magically.”

“ _ I know. _ ” Snape hissed. Dawn’s smile fell, but she continued.

“Here.” Dawn handed the ointment out. “It’s to stop infection. You should bandage up your leg too.”

Snape stayed silent as he snatched the tin from Dawn. He quietly dismissed her as he inspected the medicine. Dawn hoped he appreciated her gesture of peace; she was sure he had a heart underneath all that gloom (even if it was deep down). She headed to her next class, content.

 

A month had gone by since Dawn started her lessons at Hogwarts. Dawn hadn’t talked with Holly and Jasmine since her first day. Despite having classes together, Holly tended to keep to herself or chat with her close friends. Since Jasmine was in her third year, she didn’t see the happy hufflepuff around the castle. Dawn didn’t want to admit it, but it hurt her knowing that the two people she thought were her friends forgot about her so easily. 

She had attended her lessons after school and was now caught up with her fellow classmates. Eventually, Snape stopped limping, and Dawn smiled when she saw him carrying the tin of ointment. Dawn decided not to bother her head of house; instead, she focused on her school work. All thought about pleasing (thought it was mostly sucking up) her head of house faded from her mind as winter came.

It was lunchtime and the main hall was bustling with students. Dawn walked in later than usual, carrying textbooks she got from the library. Everything seemed to get on Dawn’s nerves today. Dawn chucked it up to stress from all the loads of homework being piled on them as their winter break grew closer. Before she could sit at her table, a hand grabbed her robe collar.

“Hey new girl.” Dawn turned to look at whoever dared to touch her. She was met with grey eyes. Draco Malfoy, the stuck up slytherin who could buy half the world with his father’s money.

“Yes?” Dawn tried to keep the growl in her throat from escaping.

“I know you've already heard of me, so I'll cut to the chase. How would you like to be my friend?” Dawn stared at Draco as if he sprouted another head. “It's a big honor I know.” 

She gazed at him before sighing. What did she have to lose? It's not like anyone else wanted to talk to the freak who randomly showed up on campus. “I wouldn't mind that.”

Draco gave her a charming smile. “We are meeting in the courtyard after all the lessons are over.” He then turned and sat at the slytherin table surround by his posse. Dawn fixed her robe. At least she had something to look forward to.


	5. Draco

Dawn bid goodbye to Madam Hooch as she made her way to the courtyard. Flying still scared her, but she had been able to call her broom to her relatively quickly. Draco had gone ahead of her with his crew while Dawn stayed behind to help Madam Hooch pick up. Knowing that she also had yellow eyes made Dawn feel comfortable, so she tried to spend time with the flying professor often. Soon she made it into the courtyard, walking over to where Draco was. The group stopped talking as she approached.

“Hello.” Dawn spoke softly. She could sense anticipation in the air. The group around Draco exchanged looks, obviously confused by her presence. Pansy straightened herself as if trying to assert herself. Looks like someone had an alpha female complex. 

Draco made room in the circle for Dawn to stand next to him. “This is Dawn, I invited her to hangout with us.” Dawn smiled gratefully at him as she leaned slightly closer to him. There was something about crowds that made her anxious. Draco’s heartbeat was strong and seemed to pull her to him. The group slowly began conversing again, and Dawn managed to join in. Since she arrived at the castle, this was the most welcome she had felt. 

Suddenly, Crabbe pointed at Dawn. All eyes shifted to her. “What's that on your face?” Dawn raised a hand to her face, she felt bumps growing on it. Boils. There was no way she could be breaking out! She was fine just a minute ago!

Goyle jabbed his finger in her face, laughing. “Look at her. She’s covered in boils!” The group began to laugh at her. Pansy was glaring at her, unblinking. Dawn fearfully looked around.  The groups laughter caught the attention of everyone in the yard. She instinctively backed up into Draco, her shoulder brushing against him.

Instantly, he shoved her away. Dawn turned around and sprinted into the castle. She ignored the people asking if she was alright, the people chastising her for running, the people attempting to slow her. All she could do was sprint; wanting to put as much distance as she could between her and the embarrassment in the courtyard. Somehow she found herself standing in front of Snape’s office. Dawn stood in front of the door, staring. She quickly turned around ready to leave, but a deep, drawling voice stopped her.

“Miss Bell.” Her professor's gloomy aura filled the room. “Why are you here?”

Dawn was frozen in place.

“Miss. Bell. Answer your head of house when he speaks to you.”

Dawn couldn't muster the courage to speak.

“MISS BELL.”

Dawn jolted, flinching into the wall. Her yellow eyes widened, terrified of the sudden, loud noise.

“What happened to you?” Snape stared at the boils on her face; he knew they hadn't been there when she came for potions class. When he raised her hand to snap her out of whatever episode she was having, Dawn flinched and covered her head. Snape’s stony exterior softened. Without a word, Snape walked into his office leaving the door open for her to follow. He grabbed a vial marked  **Cure for Boils: Dawn Bell.** . Its maker had yet to come through the door. Snape came to rest on the door frame.

“Come in.” His words weren't as icy as normal. Dawn’s eyes were glued to the floor as she slowly removed herself from the wall and entered Snape’s office. She sat in the comfy chair behind the table. Jars full of bits of plants and animals lined all four walls of the place. There was another door in the room behind Dawn. She pulled her knees up, and buried her face in her legs. There was a clink as Snape set the blue vial down in front of her.

“Drink this.” Dawn did as she was told, not daring to look at her head of house. She could feel her face bubbling then, as quick as it came, the bubbling subsided. Dawn felt her face; she was pimple free.

“Thank you Professor.” Dawn’s voice was quiet, he could barely make out what she said.

“Who did that to you?”

“I don’t know.”

“What happened?”

Dawn stayed silent.

“What. Happened.”

“Draco Malfoy invited me to talk with his cliche in the courtyard. Everything was going fine until my face erupted. I don’t know what happened. I felt fine before I talked with them.”

“You were jinxed. They are minor dark magic spells, mostly for the amusement of others. The person who jinxed you would’ve maintained direct eye contact the entire time.”

“Pansy.”

“What?”

“Pansy Parkinson was glaring at me the whole conversation and she seemed to whisper something under her breath.” Snape silently stood, turned on his heel, and marched out of the room. Dawn quickly trailed after him as his long strides made him hard to follow. All conversations seemed to grow quiet when Snape passed. Soon the duo entered the courtyard. Pansy stood close to Draco, brushing her hair behind her ear while batting her eyes at him. Only when Snape was poised behind her did she turn around.

“Miss Parkinson, did you jinx miss Bell?” Snape’s voice was still monotone, but Dawn could hear his heartbeat drum faster than usual.

“W-What?” Pansy stuttered, taking a step back. Dawn could hear her rapid heartbeat: she was anxious.

“Did you jinx miss Bell?” When Pansy gave no answer, Snape grabbed her arm. Dawn watched as he dragged her into the school.

“Good going freak.” Draco sneered, “I knew you couldn’t handle us. You are too weak to stand up for yourself. Snape brought you here and now you cower to him when all we were doing was having fun.”

Dawn shrunk back, “I didn’t know.”

“You’re a freak who wasn’t invited to this school. You just crashed in unannounced.” Draco spat, “I’m ashamed to be in the same house as you.” With that, Draco left followed by his lackies. A deafening silence overcame the courtyard. Dawn couldn’t handle all the eyes on her. There were too many heartbeats, too much noise, too much, too much…

Someone laid a hand on Dawn’s shoulder. She jumped from the sudden contact: her senses refocused. 

The gryffindor who the hand belonged to smiled. “Let me take you to somewhere with less people.” She led Dawn to the corner where a group of gryffindors sat on the half walls that made up the covered pathways around the courtyard. Dawn immediately recognized Harry Potter. He was the talk of the town, and Dawn began to fidget with the ends of her sleeves. The groups eyes were on her; they nodded at the brunette that brought Dawn to them.

“Now that you are not the center of attention, I’m Melissa and these are my friends.” The gryffindor shook Dawn's hand.

“This is Neville.” She pointed at a short, slightly chubby boy. His dirty blond hair outlined his round face.

“Hermione” A girl with unruly, brown hair smiled showing off her front teeth (which were bigger than normal for a child, not that Dawn cared). Her brown eyes were full of wonder and intelligence.

“Ron.” A pale boy with freckles, bright red hair, and blue eyes towered over the others. His tall, lanky frame made him seem like a twig.

“And I'm sure you've heard of the famous Harry Potter.” He had messy black hair with startling green eyes. Dawn now understood how people could be taken aback by her eyes (Harry’s eyes were such a haunting green that Dawn had to blink to tear her eyes away). 

Dawn gave a timid smile. “I'm Dawn Bell. It's very nice to meet you all.” The group of gryffindors shared a look. She could sense their hesitation. 

Hermione’s voice cut through the silence. “Why did Snape have to carry you into the Main Hall? Hogwarts is an invite only school.” Her questions brought memories back. The obnoxious orchestra, the forest floor, the attention, the pain. Dawn debated on whether or not she should answer them, yet she felt as if she could trust them.

“He found me. I woke up in the middle of the forbidden forest.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“I only remember waking up there. Everything before that is blank.”

Harry hesitantly chimed in, “Why are your eyes so yellow?” Despite the fact that Madam Hooch had yellow eyes like her, Dawn's eyes were brighter, more intense. Compared to Dawn, students said that Madam Hooch had gold eyes.

“I'm not sure.” She could tell the group had more questions, but they moved on from the topic and began talking about other subjects. Dawn felt at home with them; she could tell these people were going to be like family to her.

Later that night, Dawn had a vivid dream. Leo scratching urgently at a door. Fearful chocolate brown eyes. Claws digging into her skin.

 

Dawn was positive that Holly and Jasmine hated her. It was winter break, and they had yet to talk to her. When Dawn tried to talk to either of them, they ran away. Holly even went as far as to leave the common room anytime Dawn walked in. It was hurtful and aggravating. Dawn decided to forget about them as she spent time with the gryffindors. Harry and Ron decided to stay for the holidays, so Dawn made her way to the great hall to eat with them. She also spent her time looking for a job. She didn’t want to feed off Hogwarts since she arrived unannounced. Dawn sighed as she carried a newspaper with job offerings. 

A timid voice spoke from behind her. “Hey Dawn.” Dawn turned around to see Holly. Dawn promptly turned forward. Holly grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been ignoring you. I just needed good marks in my classes, but there isn’t a good excuse.” Holly sniffled, “Please forgive me.” Dawn sighed. It’s not like she had anything to lose.

“It’s fine. Just don’t ignore me again unless you don’t want to be my friend.”

“Thank you! I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Dawn smiled. “Why are you staying for the holiday? Is Jasmine here too?”

“Jasmine went home. I-” She took a deep breath. “I’m not really the favorite in our family. I’m the only slytherin in a long line of hufflepuffs, and- nevermind.”

Dawn tilted her head. “It’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

“I have a girlfriend.” Holly looked at the ground, waiting for Dawn’s grossed out reply.

Dawn embraced her. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’d love to meet her!” Holly was beyond relieved. The duo began walking to the great hall where Holly said she was going to meet up with her girlfriend, Mia. Holly gestured to the newspaper when they came to stand in front of the great hall doors.

“I wanted to look for a job. I need a distraction, and I feel like a leech.”

“Trust me. You aren’t a leech. They want you to learn no matter how much money you have.”

“I could have money. I just can’t remember my  _ own  _ family. They might be out there; waiting for their baby girl to come home.” Dawn began to shake. “And no matter how hard I try, I can’t remember anything. I’m alone.”

“Miss Bell.” Snape’s voice suddenly rang out. He loomed behind both of the girls. Dawn quickly wiped her eyes.

“Yes professor?”

“Since you are so insistent on talking like no one can hear you,” Dawn lowered head head, her face felt hot. “I couldn’t help, but overhear that you needed a job. Come to my classroom after dinner. You will be cleaning my classroom.” With that, Snape walked past them into the great hall.

“That was… something.” Holly chuckled. “I think he was trying to be nice?”

“Really?”

Holly looked dumbfounded at Dawn. “Haven’t you noticed that you are his favorite student? You always get perfect marks; I’ve even heard other professors congratulating him on such a bright student.” Dawn stared at her.

“Close your mouth or you’ll start catching flies. Let’s go see Mia.” Holly looped her arm around Dawn’s, and walked her to the ravenclaw table.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1123


End file.
